


Koraliki są złe, a może i nie...

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Grace loves Steve, M/M, Steve to exSEAL, Uncle Steve McGarrett, a i tak nie znosi koralików, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moda na koraliki jest najgorszym co spotkało Steve. A może i nie, zależy jak można na to spojrzeć</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koraliki są złe, a może i nie...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Na górze róże, na dole fiołki,  
> skąd masz w kieszeni te paciorki?   
> 30.05.2016 - 20:00
> 
> Jak zawsze, nie odpowiadam za swoje czyny. Staram się pisać w 30 minut i czasem boję się co z tego powychodziło
> 
> Betowała: wrotka777

          Steve był pewien, że zaczyna mieć paranoję. Nie wiedział dokładnie, kiedy to się zaczęło, ale wszędzie widział te małe kuleczki. Na plaży w piasku i na rękach innych ludzi, na podłodze w biurze, a nawet na szyj Kono. Wiedział, że to zapewne jakaś nowa moda, na wyspie było to codziennością. Jednak to zaczęło go dziwnie denerwować, zwłaszcza, gdy zaczął znajdować te paciorki we własnym mieszkaniu i na swojej prywatnej plaży. Tego było dla niego za wiele.  
          Jedyną osobą, która chyba nie zauważała tego całego szaleństwa był Danny. Jego nie denerwowały wszędzie błąkające się koraliki, jakoś zawsze potrafił omijać je, nie zabijając się przy tym. Gdy w końcu McGarrett zapytał o jego sekret, jak to robi, ten powiedział jedynie:  
\- Mam małą córkę, wierz mi, przechodziłem przez gorsze rzeczy. Przeżyłem kucyki Pony i Barbie, kilka paciorków mnie nie pokona – zapewnił.  
          Jakoś trudno było mu w to uwierzyć, ale prawdą było, że nie widział go zdenerwowanego, ani choćby trochę przeklinającego. On za to nie dawał sobie rady z tym wszystkim. Był super SEAL, a miał problemy z czymś tak trywialnym. Chyba niżej nie mógł upaść.  
          Jego największym zdziwieniem było, gdy w czasie wspólnego weekendu na tyłach jego domu, podeszła do niego Grace i wręczyła mu zrobiony przez siebie naszyjnik z tych przeklętych paciorków. Trudno było odrzucić taki prezent, zwłaszcza, gdy patrzyła na niego tym pełnym nadziei wzrokiem.  
\- To dla ciebie, wujku Steve. Są czerwone i niebieskie, czyli znaczą kocham cię i rodzinę – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem. - Podoba ci się?  
          Steve po raz pierwszy nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Nie miał pojęcia, że kolory oznaczały cokolwiek. Moda to moda i jakoś nigdy się w nią nie zagłębiał.  
\- Oczywiście, Grace. Są prześliczne, dziękuję. - Uściskał ją, po czym mała pobiegła dalej bawić się z Kono.  
\- Wiedziałeś, że kolory mają tu znaczenie? - spytał Danny'ego, który leżał na leżaku tuż obok niego. - Może to wcale nie jest takie głupie.  
\- To wymysł dzieciaków, Steve. To jest głupie. Ale zawsze mogło być gorzej – zauważył, poprawiając wokół nadgarstka własne ozdoby, zapewne otrzymane od córki.  
          McGarrett miał dać sobie już w tym spokój, gdy zauważył wyciągniętą dłoń swojego partnera, a w niej ciemnozielony sznur koralików. Wziął je niepewnie, pytająco spoglądając na Williamsa.  
\- Jak dla mnie znaczą one jedynie, że jesteś idiotą, którego mało obchodzi w jak bardzo niebezpieczne rzeczy się pakuje. Jesteś jednak moim idiotą, i to wystarczy – wyjaśnił.  
         Steve założył ostrożnie bransoletkę, po czym pochylił się i pocałował Danny'ego. Jakoś teraz już tak bardzo nie przeklinał. Może nie była to obrączka, ale równie blisko. Jak na razie musiała wystarczyć. Choć pewnie niedługo zastąpi to czymś bardziej stałym, zawsze lubił podkreślać, jeśli coś było jego. A Danny był i tak już miało pozostać.


End file.
